Meemaw
Constance (last name unknown, or known as "Meemaw" (Sheldon's for her) is the mother of Mary Cooper and the maternal of Sheldon Cooper, George Cooper Jr. and Missy Cooper. She is Sheldon's favorite of all his living family members, as he shows her no resentment at all, unlike his resentment toward his other family members, except his mother. She was widowed in 1985 when her husband, Sheldon's grandfather "Pop-Pop", passed away. She had only been mentioned and had not appeared in the series, until 'The Meemaw Materialization" during which she made her first appearance, in February 2016. She is played by Academy Award nominee June Squibb. Like Sheldon has explained, Meemaw is a wonderful, warm, loving, sweet and wise grandmother who is protective and caring of Sheldon. She calls him "Moon-pie" because he's so "nummy-nummy, she could just eat him up!." Overview Meemaw is first mentioned in "The Terminator Decoupling", when Sheldon asks Penny by the phone to email him a paper in a flash-drive he forgot to take with him during a trip. Penny locates a wrong box which holds the letters from Sheldon's grandmother. Penny calls Sheldon "Moonpie", as she has read from a letter. Sheldon is agitated and tells Penny, "No one calls him Moonpie, but Meemaw." He also explains that Meemaw calls him Moonpie because "he's nummy nummy and she could just eat him up". His Meemaw is effectively Sheldon's weakness in several episodes. He generally refuses to consider any ill will or imperfection she has, including the thought that Meemaw needed to have sex in order to conceive his mother. Wil Wheaton also uses Sheldon's adoration for Meemaw against him, stating that his own grandmother passed away, which caused him to miss a convention of which Sheldon had attended to meet Wil Wheaton in his childhood. This story forces Sheldon to back down in a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a card tournament, relinquishing the championship title to Wheaton in the episode "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary". This story was only a ruse in order for Wheaton to win against Sheldon, of whom he couldn't beat through gameplay. In "The Precious Fragmentation", Raj, Howard and Sheldon each want The Lord of the Rings movie prop ring and the last one holding it gets it. Howard's mother wants to know where he is and Raj starts making trouble for him messing up Howard’s lies. ("I am so glad we came to this Gentile strip club! Howard, here's more bacon to tuck into the shiksa's g-string!!") Then they decide to talk about Sheldon’s mother and grandmother. His Meemaw had to have sex to have his mother and she had sex because she liked it. This is after Sheldon called "No Meemaw's", meaning she wasn't to be included. By Sheldon's descriptions, Meemaw has made cookies for him and had him polish her silver. In "The Santa Simulation", Sheldon says that Meemaw and Pop-pop were singing Christmas carols as he tried to build a high-energy particle accelerator out of Lego. In "The Clean Room Infiltration", Amy had contacted her so she could make Sheldon his favorite cookies for Christmas from his Meemaw's recipe; therefore, his grandmother is still alive as of December 2014. Sheldon thinks that Amy's cookies taste like his Meemaw's hugs. In "The Meemaw Materialization", she visits Pasadena to check out Amy and doesn't like that she broke Sheldon's heart when she broke up with him. Meemaw also lets the cat out of the bag telling Amy that he has an engagement ring. Family * Husband: Pop-pop * Daughter: Mary Cooper * Sons: Carl and Edward * Son-in-law: George Cooper Sr. * Grandsons: George Cooper Jr. and Sheldon Cooper * Granddaughter: Missy Cooper * Great-grandson: Missy's son * Grandson-in-law: Missy's husband Trivia * Sheldon mentioned in "The Hawking Excitation" that his grandmother grew up in . * She once killed a with a gravy boat. * "Meemaw", like "mamaw", "mimah" and various other expressions for grandmother or mother, ultimately derives from Acadian ( ) , in which the French maman ('mother') is pronounced more or less as "m'maw". * A plausible alternative is based on the Dutch/Afrikaans phrase mijn ouma ''(my grandmother, my granny) contracting to 'mi'ouma'''. (although the Accadian French is more geographically plausible) * June Squibb portrays Meemaw. * Meemaw makes her first appearance in "The Meemaw Materialization". * Meemaw's first name is Constance. * Her last name, which would also be Mary Cooper's maiden name, has never been revealed. *Meemaw says that the reason she calls Sheldon Moonpie is because "He's so yummy yummy, she could just eat him up!" Which Leonard and Penny knew but Amy didn't. Mentioned Episodes Meemaw was mentioned several times in these episodes of the series before her first appearance. * S02E17: The Terminator Decoupling * S02E23: The Monopolar Expedition * S03E05: The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary * S03E17: The Precious Fragmentation * S03E19: The Wheaton Recurrence * S03E20: The Spaghetti Catalyst * S04E05: The Desperation Emanation * S04E21: The Agreement Dissection * S05E21: The Hawking Excitation * S06E11: The Santa Simulation * S08E11: The Clean Room Infiltration MMM8.jpg MMM7.jpg MMM6.jpg MMM5.jpg MMM2.jpg MeemawMat.jpg Fe40.png Fe39.png Fe38.png Fe34.png Fe33.png Fe26.png Fe25.png Fe24.png Fe23.png Fe21.png Fe9.png Fe8.png Fe7.png Fe6.png Fe65.png Fe63.png Fe50.png Fe46.png Fe45.png Fe41.png Fe40.png See Also * Pop-Pop * Moonpie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Meemaw Category:Nicknames Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Grandmothers Category:Cooper Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Single Category:Widower/Widow Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Sheldon's Idols Category:Great-grandmothers